


Stress

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wei is an angel and deserved to be taken care of, post position eval, this is my third weishin smut I need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jinhyuk is still suffering after all the stress he went through with turtleship team.Thankfully, Wooseok is there to take care of him





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> More smut because there is never enough weishin smut.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Jinhyuk looks up from his phone to his leader, Jiwook, who stares at him expecting an answer from where he's holding the bedroom's door open. His members are going out for dinner and maybe play around, he had missed them a lot but he was tired and his body screamed at him to just stay in bed until filming for produce x 101 was picked up. 

  

Jinhyuk shakes his head no, an apology in his eyes that Jinwook of course understands. Behind him, Gyujin peeks inside, not needing to ask what had been Jinhyuk's answer before he whines, teasingly yelling for the other males in the dorm to hear "Ah you're too popular for us now?" Jinhyuk rolls his eyes but the smile that forms in his face betrays him. 

  

Jinwook pushes Gyujin away without glancing back, reminding Jinhyuk there were still some leftovers in the fridge for him to reheat. Jinhyuk nods and thanks him "Take care!" He calls out loudly for his friends to hear too. A couple of minutes later he hears the front door close and lock, leaving him alone in the dorm.  

 

 

Almost an hour later he begrudgingly sits up when he's too thirsty to ignore it, his back aching in protest and he lets out a soft whine. The stress he had gone through before the position evaluation had left him with a sore back and neck, not to mention how mentally exhausted he was, even after having his struggle rewarded with such a big amount of benefit votes. 

  

He is standing before the refrigerator in their kitchen with an almost empty water bottle in his hand when he hears the front door open. Jinhyuk is confused for a moment, it was way too early for anyone to be back home but he doesn't have to wonder for too long when a familiar voice rings through the place. 

  

"I'm back!" Wooseok calls out, Jinhyuk greets him from the kitchen and so Wooseok walks in, a plastic bag in his hand full of post-it notes scribbled with supportive messages. Jinhyuk had seen the videos and photos posted online from his visit to his subway ads but he didn't expect him to be back already. 

  

"Where is everyone?" Wooseok asks as he walks towards him taking the water bottle from his hand to drink the rest of the water ignoring Jinhyuk's glare. He tells them they left for dinner and how they'll probably stop to watch a movie Dongyeol had been wanting to watch since they went on their North America Tour even when they pretended to resist their younger friend's whining. 

  

Wooseok hums, giving him a small plastic smile that doesn't reach his eyes as he says how they left him all alone, his hand reaching up to pat his back before he flinches back when Jinhyuk whines with an honest grimace. Wooseok glances at his own hand, he knows he can be rough at times, especially with members like Jinhyuk and Hwanhee but Jinhyuk had just sounded truly hurt. 

 

He asks him if he's ok, worry crawling into his voice but Jinhyuk just nods, telling him to not worry about it explaining it was the stress he had accumulated. Wooseok lets out a small sigh, mumbling how he had overworked himself thanks to those kids. Jinhyuk waves his hand at him as if telling him to not mention it. 

  

Wooseok stares at him as he thinks about something, Jinhyuk staying silent and waiting for him to come to a conclusion even though he has no idea about what. Is he wondering if he should scold him for having overworked himself? He had already made a comment or two about how he should have talked with the kids before it came to that point, how he had to not only teach Jinwoo to sing his lines but also reassure him Jinhyuk was going to be ok when he witnessed him storm out with such a dark expression on his face. 

 

Jinhyuk is surprised, to say the least when Wooseok reaches to grab his hand in his, his hold as gentle as the new look he has in his sparkly eyes "How about I give you a message? You clearly need one," Wooseok has been nicknamed by their fans as Woosatan for a reason but sometimes Jinhyuk thinks he can be an angel too. Jinhyuk lets out a deep sigh, a smile already blooming in his face in relief as he nods. 

 

That's how Jinhyuk ends up laying face down shirtless in his bed, Wooseok's thighs straddling his hips and his oil-slicked hands doing wonders on his back. He moans and groans as Wooseok finds every tense area in his back and neck kneading them away with his deft fingers. The fragrance of the oil, lavender, helps Jinhyuk relax even more and he thanks Minsoo inside his head for buying it. 

  

"You've done so well," The sudden praise caught Jinhyuk by surprise, his eyes blinking open but closing them again when Wooseok finds an especially bad knot on his lower back, his fingers pressing harder against the stiff muscle eliciting a loud groan from him "You made something out of nothing and that's amazing," Wooseok continues, his voice barely above a whisper to not disturb him. 

  

Wooseok's ministrations and soft-spoken praises keep bringing moans and groans out from Jinhyuk until he only sighs in pleasure, leaving him so relaxed he could just fall asleep at that moment. That is, until Wooseok leans down pressing his chest to his back, his hips moving against Jinhyuk's ass just right for him to be able to feel how his noises had affected him and Jinhyuk's heartbeat picks up in excitement against his own will.  

 

"You deserve a reward, don't you think?" Wooseok whisper against his ear, catching Jinhyuk's earlobe between his lips as he nips almost playfully. Wooseok moves away only enough for Jinhyuk to turn around so he's laying on his back and they're face to face, his hands moving up Wooseok's arms to his shoulders and then he's cupping the sides of his face before pulling him down so their lips meet. 

  

They kiss languidly while their hands explore the other's body. Wooseok's hands extra smooth thanks to the oil leaving a trail of goosebumps where he touches. His hips move down against Jinhyuk's, the heat from his erection making Jinhyuk groan against his lips. Their kiss grows more passionate once Jinhyuk opens his mouth, his tongue easily making its way inside Wooseok's mouth who welcomes it pleased. 

  

One of Jinhyuk's hands moves down Wooseok's body, his fingers pressing against the hard muscle until his hand is cupping the front of Wooseok's loose shorts, wrapping his long fingers around the obvious bulge, the palm of his hand pressing down against the shape of his cock's head and Wooseok leans back with a moan. He rolls his hips once then twice against Jinhyuk's hand before he moves down and away from his touch, mumbling with a glint in his eyes that tonight is not about him but about Jinhyuk. 

 

With a smooth pull Jinhyuk's shorts and underwear are down and off him, dropped next to the bed before Wooseok is on him once again, arching his back in a way that lifts his round ass as he moves his face down in between Jinhyuk's thighs, his hands taking hold of both thighs to part them open. He gives a playful lick to Jinhyuk's half-hard length, one of his hands had to let go of one of Jinhyuk's thigh to take his cock onto his hand and move it up and down to stimulate him a little more before he takes him into his mouth. 

  

Jinhyuk lets out a soft curse once Wooseok's warmth and wet mouth envelopes his member, his head falling back down on his pillow and the back of one of his hands on his forehead while he clutches at the bedsheets with the other one.  

  

Wooseok takes it slow at first, his tongue dragging along the base of his cock as he bobs his head up and down, circling the tip every so often and giving it a slight suck that has Jinhyuk groaning. His hand moves down to fondle his testicles at the same time he moves down enough on Jinhyuk's length that it's pressing against the back of his throat and he swallows around it, a load curse crawling up Jinhyuk's throat. 

 

Wooseok feels how Jinhyuk has finished hardening inside his mouth and he hums around him knowing how crazy it drives the other boy. He is able to taste his precum on his tongue and he sucks obscenely loud, Jinhyuk had always enjoyed loud sex after all and they don't have to worry about anyone hearing them unlike their rushed rendezvous in Produce's camp where Wooseok has to bite down on his shirt to keep any noises from escaping him. 

  

Jinhyuk looks down at Wooseok, admiring how pretty his now bruised lips stretch around him, red and shining with saliva as he bobs his head, his doll-like eyes looking up at him through his long eyelashes. It's a sight that no matter how many times he has seen, Jinhyuk always thinks he may go crazy because of it. He reaches with one of his hands down to grasp his soft black hair, Wooseok allowing him to rolls his hips forward and push himself deeper inside his pliant mouth. 

  

Wooseok considers just have Jinhyuk finish inside his mouth but he decides to go further than that, they've had enough of rushed blowjobs and jerking each other off in locked bathrooms in the past months of recording. He leans back taking Jinhyuk's cock out his mouth, his hand wrapping around him to stroke him leisurely "Hand me the lube," Jinhyuk doesn't need to be told twice before he is reaching with his long arm inside the top drawer on his bedside table, grasping around until he finds the familiar bottle and without Wooseok having to ask him uncaps it and after Wooseok offers him his other hand pours a generous amount for him. 

 

Wooseok has to let go of Jinhyuk's cock to lower his shorts and boxers enough for his other hand to disappear behind him, fingers finding his entrance quickly and he busies his mouth before sliding the first finger inside. He groans and moans around Jinhyuk's cock as he works himself open, his fingers carefully stretching the muscle for what is next to come, Jinhyuk barely able to stop himself from coming inside Wooseok's mouth. 

  

Finally, Wooseok moves away, kicking his clothes off and taking his shirt off too throwing it in a random direction behind him. Meanwhile, Jinhyuk is reaching inside his drawer again looking for a condom that when he finds it he rips it open and puts it on, taking the small bottle of lube to slick himself up, they like to think there is never too much lube. 

  

Wooseok crawls on top of him, his thigs pressing against Jinhyuk's hips as he straddles him, his hand reaching down to take Jinhyuk's cock in his hand and guide it to his entrance, taking a deep breath in before he slowly moves down on it, the burn of being stretched wider is one he can never get used to. Jinhyuk's hands move to his waist, his thumbs brushing back and forth against his skin in an attempt to comfort him. 

 

It takes a minute for Wooseok to feel ready to move, his hands moving to lay on Jinhyuk's chest as he lifts his hips gently before rolling them down, a breathy moan escaping him. He picks up a slow pace that Jinhyuk seems to become frustrated with it, his hold on Wooseok's waist becoming firmer before he thrusts up reaching deeper inside him ripping a load moan from Wooseok's throat. 

  

Wooseok had planned to take care of everything, he had said this was a reward for Jinhyuk but he finds himself unable to ask him to stop the way he's thrusting up into him each time with more strength in his hips, the sound of their skin slapping together ringing inside their ears along with the increasingly loud noises their mouths keep making. He feels his climax crawling alarmingly fast and that is when he breaths out "Stop, Jinhyuk  _ah_ slow down," 

 

Thankfully Jinhyuk obeys him and Wooseok can think a little clearer now. He looks down at his _boyfriend_ -a word they don't use often- and he's overcome with such affection for this wonderfully gentle and caring man he can't stop himself from leaning down to press soft kisses everywhere on his face, from his forehead and eyelids to his chin and finally his lips.  

  

Jinhyuk without having to exchange a word understands him, his hands moving to wrap around his smaller frame and pulls him down until Wooseok's chest presses against his. Wooseok rolls his hips down and up sensually slow, feeling each inch of Jinhyuk inside him as they make out. They slowly pick up the pace of their movements once again, Wooseok leaning back and one of Jinhyuk's hands sneaking its way to Wooseok's leaking and neglected cock, his thumb pressing down on the slit and making Wooseok throw his head back with a loud moan. 

  

Soon Wooseok is bouncing in his lap, Jinhyuk's big hand moving up and down his flushed cock smoothly thanks to the pearlescent precum it keeps leaking. Jinhyuk stares openly at how Wooseok fucks himself on top of him, his milky white thighs trembling in protest no matter how strong they are, his red lips left open allowing his whines and moans to be clearly heard, admiring how beautiful he looks like this and Jinhyuk can't believe he can call the other boy _his_. 

 

Jinhyuk moves his hips to meet Wooseok's, angling them differently until Wooseok lets out a scream, one of his hands flying up to grab a fistful of his own hair. He keeps thrusting up to brush against that bundle of nerves that make Wooseok come undone, begging him to _not stop_ and to do it _harder_ , his own hips crashing down against his. Jinhyuk's hand on Wooseok's cock jerks him off using the same pace their hips are using, his hold tightening the way Wooseok likes it and it doesn't take much more for his orgasm to hit him, warm and sticky cum falling on top of Jinhyuk's hand and chest. Jinhyuk comes almost instantly after him, the way Wooseok tightens around him with his orgasm throwing him over the edge. 

  

Wooseok drops like dead weight on top of him, Jinhyuk grunting out before wrapping his arms around him, Wooseok groaning in disgust when he feels Jinhyuk rub the cum off his fingers and onto his back. 

  

"That's disgusting" 

  

"Shut up, we need to take a shower anyways," 

  

They lay like that together for a few minutes, Wooseok nuzzling Jinhyuk's neck, always feeling cuddly after having sex, his bruised lips pressing a couple kisses against his neck that has Jinhyuk chuckling and pressing his own kisses on the top of his head. Jinhyuk finds himself once again amazed at how lucky he is, to have Wooseok in his life not only as a friend but as someone so special only he could call lover and no one else could have him on their arms as he did. 

  

Jinhyuk feels his body grow heavier and heavier, sleep trying to pull him in and he doesn't want to fight it, after having felt so stressed and tensed Wooseok had taken everything away, he felt like he could sleep like a baby. Funny how its Wooseok who stops him from falling asleep, leaning up and slapping his chest to remind him they need to wash up, also ventilate the room they don't want anyone coming in only to smell the sex. 

  

Wooseok carefully slips Jinhyuk's now flaccid cock out of himself taking the condom off him and tying it on his way out the room unashamed of his state of undress, turning around when Jinhyuk doesn't follow him and just stares after him. 

  

"Come on, let's get this done with so we can have dinner and go to bed," Jinhyuk's stomach growls as if suddenly remembering it had been hours since his last meal. Taking a deep sigh he stands up, reaching down to collect their clothes and follow after Wooseok to the dorm's bathroom. 

 

 

 

"Wook-ah do you think we can go home now?" 

  

"Let's give them another hour Sooil, they have not been properly alone in a while," 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


End file.
